Will we ever be together?
by MrsMellark78
Summary: A modern day twist on Frozen. There's still the magic but when Elsa hurt Anna when they were younger the trolls went wrong with the spell and erases her memories of Elsa completely. When they're on the way back home, their parents die in a car crash and although the sisters survived they were separated. Will they ever be together? Told from both Elsa and Anna POV.


**Hey! So I decided to write a Modern Day Frozen Story. It still has the magic and everything but when Elsa hurt Anna when they were younger something went wrong in the removal of magic in her memories and it made Anna completely forget Elsa. Her parents die in a car crash on the way back from the trolls but Anna and Elsa are saved but seperated. Now they live completely different lives and although Anna forgot Elsa, Elsa will never forget Anna.**

**Read & Review**

**MrsMellark78**

* * *

**Anna Pov**

I start Arendelle High School today and I can't wait! Mum said that I'll really enjoy it, Kristoff is picking me up in about half an hour and I've been sitting at the front room window looking out for about an hour because I was just so excited I got up at four instead of six and was ready by about half past six. Mum's been telling me to get up and help her but I can't seem to draw myself away from the window, I've always loved the Autumn but only because i's the season before Winter which is my favourite season of all. I love the snow and the icicles and the snowmen that me and Kristoff always make at the first sign of a snow storm here in Arendelle.

"Anna, get yourself away from that flipping window and come and help me," shouts mum from the Kitchen. "I need to know what you want for lunch unless your going to starve all day."

"Mum, I've already told you, Kristoff said he's buying me lunch today he always buys the best food ever, especially the Thornton's chocolate, he chooses the most amazing chocolate in the entire world and any way we can't afford to much," I say calling back to her still looking out of the window, and I watch as the bright red pick-up truck rolls in front of the house and honks it's horn which immediately gets me out of my seat. "Kristoff's here! And he has chocolate! Love you mum, see you after school!"

"I don't know, you and your chocolate," I hear mum mutter as I grab my bag and walk out the door.

In the pick up, I can see Kristoff driving and in the back is his best friend Jack, when Jack sees me he smiles before throwing me a box of chocolates, I look down at the box in my hands and it's my absoloute favourite chocolates in the entire world, my face lights up with happiness and I hear two laughs from Kristof and Jack. I roll my eyes at them both before hopping in the front next to Kristoff and beginning the journey to High School.

**Elsa Pov**

Today is my second year of High School but for Anna it's her first, I have no idea where she is, how she is and what she's doing. I miss her so much and I can't believe I lost my three favourite people all in one day. I relive the moment that I last saw my sister, she was being carried out of the wreckage of the car in a seperate direction to the way in which I was being carried. Her eyes were closed and her body was lifeless, I prayed every night that my sister didn't die that day, but according to the news she was in a critical condition but they never did another update of the story, it was as if they wanted to forget all about it.

About a week after the crash I was fostered by the Isles family, it's a big family and they're very rich, my foster dad runs a huge company and the money rolls in by the millions. I have thirteen older brothers, the youngest of them being my best friend, Hans, he understands what I went through and helps me to forget and he is the only one who knows about my powers now. He helped me control them, so now I don't have anything to worry about, at High School we're the ones who everyone wants to be, but there's only three members of the family still at the school, me, Hans and Peter, the twelfth eldest who is on his final year.

"Elsa, come on, Peter has the car out front!" I hear Hans say from the other side of my bedroom door, I pick up my bag and open it to find Hans holding a box of Thornton's Chocolate, my favourite chocolate ever. "Thought you might want some."

"You know, that I can never say no to a triple tray of Thornton's Chocolate." I say smiling before grabbing the box and taking the lift down with Hans to the garage. "Hey Peter, ready for your final year?"

"Can you ever be ready?" He replies from the Jaguar he sits in, "Mum wants me to get the same grades that the entire family has but all I want to do is explore and enjoy, but mum won't hear a word of it."

"I guess you'll have to find a way of either telling her," I reply getting in the back while Hans gets in the front. "Or do both."

"I want this to be an interesting year," he replies, revving the engine.

"I hope it will be an interesting year," I answer. "A very interesting year."


End file.
